Shugo Chara Yaoishots
by Kuro.Solstice xxxx Ao.Eclipse
Summary: A bunch of yaoi lemon/fluff/smut/etc. All shugo chara pairings. Takuto, Tadakai, Kuukto, Kaikai, kaito, etc. R
1. Dream Cum True

Hey. This is gonna be my first Shugo chara Yaoishot... it may not be the best, since it's my second yaoi thing. *the first is the Tadakai in "This is what happens when Tadase gets drunk"* So, please, Bear with me.

Pairing: Tadase x Ikuto.

Dedication: Mysterious Angel Girl.

Comment: Thanks for being a great reviewer and not hating on me because of my personality. I normally hate people, but you're alright. And my sister forgives you. Don't worry.

So, please enjoy this. I'll do my best. P.S. If you like some, message us. We'll put the author of the shot at the bottom, so you know who to refer to. If you really like it, let us know. We may turn it into a multi-chap.

* * *

Tadase lay on his bed, restlessly tossing and turning. His dreams kept coming back to him, eating and tearing at his skin. He chewed on his lip. The dreams couldn't be his true feelings... Could they?

_FLASHBACK._

_"Unnnhh... Unhh... Ah... Ahh... St...Stop... I... Ikuto-n-nii-san... P-please, d-don't!! Akh!! Ahhh!!"_

_Tadase moaned, squirming helplessly as the older boy sucked on his neck, biting and sucking on it with fervor. Tadase was scared out of his mind; he was not only being raped, but... _

_He was__** enjoying **__it._

_The pleasure that coursed through his veins exhilarated him, the adrenaline made his vision go hazy, and all he could focus on were the lustful ministrations the cat-boy was giving him._

_"Your voice says no, but your body is saying yes, Kiddy king."_

_Tadase closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head._

_"Please, stop it!!"_

_Ikuto smirked, licking the boy's cheek. The blonde gasped and opened his eyes, attempting to squirm away from the strong grip the boy had on him. Ikuto reached down, running his hand over Tadase's growing erection._

_Tadase's eyes bugged out and his mouth took in a sharp gasp of breath, and he threw his head back in absolute pleasure, bucking his hips up into Ikuto's hand. Ikuto laughed, leaning towards Tadase._

_"You like that, don't you Tadase... Say you like it..."_

_"Nnnngg...." Tadase groaned as Ikuto pressed harder, and suddenly the tightness of his pants was beginning to hurt._

_"Say it."_

_Tadase said nothing. _

_Ikuto slapped him across the face, causing Tadase to cry out in pain._

_"SAY IT!"_

_"FUCK, KEEP GOING!"_

_Ikuto's eyes widened at Tadase's sudden straightforward words. It shocked him; this different side of Tadase. Ikuto smirked, and began to unbutton Tadase's pants. He threw them to the side, and pulled Tadase's boxers to the side as well._

_Ikuto blinked at Tadase and felt his own erection growing as he saw how big Tadase was. For a kid his size, that was pretty insane. His chest and stomach were hairless and glowing in the moonlight, and his curly light-blonde pubes sparkled. _

_Tadase's face was grazed with a bright pink, and he looked away. Ikuto lowered his head, closing his mouth over the head. Tadase let out a loud moan immediately, loving the feeling. Ikuto gently suckled it, rubbing Tadase's inner thighs and balls as well, causing the boy to moan even more. _

_Ikuto's free hand reached in between pale cheeks, and inserted one finger, causing Tadase to choke on his moans, and allow a tear to roll down his cheek._

_"AKH! IKUTO!!"_

_Ikuto's dark blue eyes opened slightly, looking up at the blonde. He sucked on Tadase's erection harder, and Tadase began to sweat, panting louder, bucking his hips up slightly, uncontrollably._

_"I-Ikuto!!! I'm... I can't..."_

_Ikuto let out a small noise, which vibrated around Tadase, causing him to moan even louder. Ikuto noticed this, and continued to moan, and Tadase couldn't hold back any more._

_"I-IKUTO-NII-SAN!!!"_

_He exploded into Ikuto's mouth, and Ikuto choked, but surprisingly swallowed all of it. He took Tadase's softened dick back into his mouth, cleaning the remains off, as well as licking it off of his thighs and abdomen. He crawled back up and over Tadase, and kissed the boy, sticking his tongue into his mouth._

_Tadase moaned, the taste of Ikuto's mouth and his own cum made him harden once again. Tadase reached up, and began to unbutton Ikuto's pants, and Ikuto smiled at the boy._

_"Tadase... I love you."_

_Tadase looked up at Ikuto with wide pink eyes. His blush had darkened, and he knew not how to reply. He looked down, then lifted his head, gently kissing the dark-haired boy._

_END FLASHBACK._

"I... I can't love Ikuto... Right?"

"...What?"

Tadase jumped, turning to his now-open door. His jaw dropped as he saw Ikuto standing in place of it, the moon glowing behind him, giving him a mysterious look.

It was absolutely gorgeous.

Tadase shook his head and glared at him.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!! What are you doing here?!!"

Ikuto blinked at him, closed the door and walked in. He went to the bed and jumped over Tadase, looking him in the eye. The blonde blushed and looked away, unable to bear how close he was.

"You love me?"

Tadase said nothing.

"Answer me."

Tadase glanced towards the cat-boy.

"Why."

Ikuto stared at Tadase.

"Because I might love you back."

Tadase blinked. He opened his mouth to speak, but it was caught in a passionate, fiery kiss. Tadase moaned into the older boy's mouth, wrapping his arms around Ikuto's back, running his hands through his hair.

Tadase's mouth opened, and Ikuto slid his tongue in. Tadase's eyes rolled into the back of his head as he moaned, Ikuto's tongue exploring every part of his cavern.

Ikuto pulled back, a trail of spit connecting their mouths.

Ikuto leaned in, and nibbled on Tadase's bottom lip. He kept Tadase's lip between his teeth as he spoke.

"I want you, now, Tadase..."

Tadase shivered, and looked at Ikuto.

"I want you too, I-Ikuto..."

Ikuto smirked, letting go of the abused lip. He ripped his shirt off, as well as Tadase's. He swirled his tongue around both of Tadase's pink nipples, which caused the blonde to writhe and moan beneath him.

Not long after, Tadase was shocked to see that both of them were completely naked.

"How did you-"

"I'm a cat."

Tadase shut his mouth, saying no more, but moaned as Ikuto suddenly wrapped his mouth around him. He stuck a finger into Tadase, and the blonde cried out, tears falling down his cheeks. Ikuto pulled away from the erect dick, kissing the tears away. When they were gone, he went back down, wrapping his mouth around the boy once again.

Tadase moaned loudly, hissing htrough his teeth in pleasure once in a while. His body began to shake and he exploded into Ikuto's mouth, who eagerly swallowed it all. Ikuto crawled up, staring into Tadase's eyes as he licked his own cum-covered lips.

"Is this really what you want?"

Tadase nodded, kissing Ikuto full-on. Ikuto closed his eyes, moaning softly, deeping the kiss with his tongue.

Tadase screamed as he felt Ikuto push into him slowly, and continued screaming and crying in pain as the boy inched his way in. Tadase regained his composure, then gave Ikuto the okay to continue.

Ikuto nodded, pulling out and thrusting back quickly, causing Tadase to cry out in pain. After a few more times, the pain was rapidly replaced by pleasure. Tadase was soon moaning and panting in pleasure, screaming Ikuto's name.

"Ikuto!! Harder!! Faster!!"

Ikuto grunted, pushing in and out of the tight blonde. He felt his climax coming, and could feel Tadase's coming as well. Tadase's body shook just like before, and Ikuto curled his body over the smaller boy's. Tadase screamed, letting out a shot of warm cum. It sprayed over Tadase's stomach and chest, as well as Ikuto's. Ikuto continued to pump in and out, until he too let out a loud moan and ejaculated into the boy.

Tadase groaned at the amazing feeling of having Ikuto's warm seed flow into him. Ikuto collapsed onto Tadase and the two panted heavily. The air was hot and hazy, and Tadase sighed.

"Ikuto?"

"..Yes."

"I love you too."

Ikuto looked at the blonde, smiling softly. Tadase blinked in shock; he had never seen this expression on Ikuto's face before. He screamed in shock as Ikuto began pumping in and out of him again.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!! IKUTO-NIII-SAAAANNN!!!!"

Ikuto laughed as he thrusted into the younger boy's ass.

"And remember, kiddy king," he grabbed Tadase's now-growing erection, pumping his hand up and down as Tadase screamed in pleasure, "THIS IS MINE!!"

* * *

Sorry about the gay ending. I thought it was kinda funny. I always pictured Ikuto as slightly possessive.

Anyway.

Thanks. Review please. No bashing.

~ xxxx


	2. Platinum Dancing

Platinum Dancing::.

* * *

Tadase and the others stood in front of Seiyo Academy, listening as the rest of the student body poured out, letting out cheers of happiness and whoops of laughter as they passed by.

The young King closed his eyes, letting out a solemn sigh.

"So... It's really over, huh..."

Amu smiled at him, shaking her head.

"The guardians are still here. Yaya is still here, and the rest of us are still a part of the guardians, no matter what. We may be middle schoolers now, but it's not all over."

Tadase looked at her with a skeptical look, but then softened, smiling.

"Mm. I guess you're right."

Nagihiko walked up to them, panting.

"Sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to make you wait."

Everyone dismissed his words, smiling. Nagihiko stood up straight, turning to Tadase. His eyes flashed for a moment, and Tadase pretended not to notice.

"Hotori-kun, what are you doing tonight?"

"...Nothing, I would assume. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to stay over at my house tonight. My family is going away, and told me I could have one friend overnight."

Tadase scrutinized him, wondering whether he should accept or not. Nagihiko raised an eyebrow, laughing as the girls began walking away, wondering what was going on, but at the same time not wanting to know.

"What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you or anything."

Tadase's blank expression didn't falter.

"I know. I'll consider it."

Nagihiko nodded, then began to cross the street, but was stopped as a soft hand wrapped around his. He turned and saw Tadase looking away, his eyes still blank, but a soft pink danced across his cheeks.

"Souma-kun told me... Something extremely shocking. You probably know what it is, don't you..? Is that... Is it true?"

Nagihiko felt his heart rip. He was going to kill Kuukai. He sighed, rubbing his neck.

"...Yes."

Tadase looked up, stepping back. His eyes were wide in shock and his face was now a burning pink.

"...Why?!"

Nagihiko said nothing, but suddenly appeared in front of Tadase, one hand over the boy's head, and Tadase swallowed, suddenly realising how much taller Nagihiko was. Nagihiko's hot breath tickled his cheek and Tadase closed his eyes tightly, attempting to tell him to get away, but couldn't.

"Why, you ask?"

Tadase nodded, shuddering. Nagihiko smirked.

"Come to my house and i'll tell you why."

Tadase opened his eyes, about to protest, but could not.

For when he opened his eyes, the playful dancer had vanished.

* * *

"...1, 2, 3, GO! We will fly away..."

Tadase sighed, flopping onto his side. He grabbed his phone from his side table, flicking it open. He pressed it to his ear and sighed.

"Hello?"

"Have you decided yet?"

Tadase said nothing as the dancer's voice flowed into his ears. The sneaky, yet entrancing, dance that the playful dancer was doing enticed him, drew him into the trap. He closed his eyes, sighing once again. He wanted to find out the answers, the key to figuring out the dance, but if he could not find the key, would he just keep falling deeper into the hole of wonder?

"Tadase?"

Tadase sat up, his hair covering his eyes. He felt everything darken around him as he opened his mouth.

"... I'm coming now."

He could feel the dancer's grin on the other end of the line.

"Can't wait."

The call ended, a taunting flat dial tone ringing in his ear. The blone closed his phone, grabbing a bag and began to pack it. Determination flashed through his eyes.

He was going to get some answers.

* * *

The doorbell to the Fujisaki house rang, and Nagihiko stepped towards the door. He opened it and smiled as Tadase came into view. Tadase stepped inside, saying nothing. The door closed behind him, and Nagihiko leaned against it, glancing up and down. Tadase blushed, glaring.

"Don't. I came here to get answers."

"Yet you packed everything you'd need for a night's stay?"

Tadase blushed again, turning away, looking around the house. His eyes widened at how big it was.

"So... It's answers you want, huh?"

Tadase nodded.

"Yes."

Nagihiko grabbed the blonde's bag off the floor.

"Follow me."

They walked down the halls until they reached their destination, Nagihiko's room. They stepped inside and Nagihiko set Tadase's bag on the floor, and sat down on his bed. He leaned against the headboard and smiled. Tadase sat on the other end of the bed, crossing his legs indian-style and faced him.

"So, Tadase... What exactly did Souma-kun tell you?"

Tadase looked up.

"That you told him you loved me."

Nagihiko nodded, looking up.

"Hm."

"That's it?!"

"What do you mean."

Tadase shook his head angrily.

"That's all you have to say?! Do you, or don't you?!"

Nagihiko smiled.

"Do _you_ love me, Tadase?"

Tadase's eyes widened.

"...What?"

"Do you love me?"

"I asked you fi-"

Tadase stopped speaking as he was suddenly pinned down to the bed, looking up at the blue-haired boy. Nagihiko's yellow eyes burned as he looked down at the blonde.

"Answer me."

Tadase closed his eyes tightly.

"I... I'm not gay..."

"That's not an answer."

Tadase said nothing, but turned his head away, and Nagihiko shook his head. He was going to have to force it out of him. He turned the blonde's head so he was facing him, and forcefully placed his lips against Tadase's. Tadase let out a small yelp in surprise, but slowly his body began to fight back less and less.

Nagihiko pulled away slightly, kissing Tadase's neck as he pushed the blonde's shirt up. Tadase let out a small noise of passion and fear mixed in one.

"Nn... Fujisaki-kun.. What are you..."

Nagihiko placed his lips over Tadase's nipple, causing the blonde to cry out in surprise.

"Nagihiko!!"

Nagihiko smirked, looking up.

"That's better."

Tadase said nothing, but closed his eyes tightly as Nagihiko proceeded his attack. The blue haired boy pulled Tadase's shorts down, as well as his boxers, and Tadase blushed as the cool air hit him. Nagihiko wrapped his mouth around the blonde's shaft, and Tadase began to squirm.

"Nagihiko!! P-Please, d-don't! You mustn't!!! Stop, please!! Sto-nnnmmmm... Ah... Uhn... Hah..."

Nagihiko felt his body heat rising as Tadase's cries of protest turned to moans of pleasure and need. He pulled away, and ran his hands up the blonde's body. He looked into Tadase's eyes and smiled, leaning down and kissed the boy once again.

He slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth, and the boy gingerly responded, gasping as their tongues met. The electricity that shot through his veins pleased him, yet scared him all the same.

Nagihiko pulled away, and looked into Tadase's eyes.

"Do you love me, Tadase?"

Tadase felt his tears building up, and he closed his eyes tightly.

"....Yes."

Nagihiko smiled.

"I love you too."

The dancer kissed the platinum king once again, running his tongue over soft, rosy lips. The platinum moaned, letting out a sigh of content. This dance that the dancer had laid out, was the dance that only he and the platinum could do.

_Look into my eyes... And tell me you don't love me._

_**You can't do it. Can you?**_

* * *

Hey everyone!!

This one was by me AND Kuro! Hope you enjoyed it!

Dedicated to Mysterious Angel Girl!! AGAIN. And Hitomi Kaetie! But she's not gonna read this :) She never reads our stories. heh. heh. heh.... :)

~.Eclipse


	3. Rainy Nights

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't done much of anything lately. I've had extreme writer's block on my Amu and Tadase lemon story, so there won't be much of that. Probably 2 more chapters at most.

Here's an idea my friend was tinkering with, and she is allowing me to put it into a story, and she is making the comic.

Let's just say SC took place in Hokkaido, alright? Alright.

Ages.

Tadase, Nagihiko- 19

Rima, Amu-17

Yaya-16

Kuukai-18

Utau-20

Ikuto-22

I do not own Shugo chara.

* * *

Ikuto walked down the streets, the rain pouring over him furiously; there was a terrible storm in Hokkaido that night; his home. He hadn't been there in so long. He glanced up, and saw a figure leaning against a light post, blonde hair covering his pale face, but the flushed cheeks and tear-stained face made it clear he had encountered a bad time that night.

Ikuto blinked once more, realizing who it was. Stepping forward, he tentatively spoke.

"Tadase…?"

When no reply came, he ran closer.

"Tadase?"

The teen turned, blinking in shock, pink eyes wide and bleary, face flushed and lips formed into a small 'o' shape. He looked adorable.

It wasn't until Ikuto left to go on his trip that he realized a very important fact; he had never loved Amu. He couldn't have, since he was gay.

"Tadase, what are you doing out at this time of-"

He was silenced as the younger of the two ran into his arms, burying his face into his chest, and Ikuto stepped back, balancing himself, a faint blush dancing across his face.

"-night? Tadase, why are you…"

Tadase said nothing, shaking slightly, and a realization dawned upon him. He tugged the younger down onto the ground gently, a sympathetic smile playing on his lips. He put a hand underneath the blonde's chin, causing him to look up at him.

"It's really not something I need to ask, is it…" He leaned in closer, his eyebrows creasing into a sad look, matching his melancholic smile.

"Amu broke up with you, didn't she?"

Tadase meekly nodded, looking down, and Ikuto sighed, smiling gently. He placed his hand on the blonde's cheek, stroking it softly, going so far as to gently caress his lip with his thumb. Tadase closed his eyes, his blush darkening, but suddenly glared at Ikuto, pushing his hand away with his own.

Ikuto stared at him, bewildered.

"Tadase, I-"

He turned to Ikuto, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked at the older man in anger.

"STOP IT! Why don't you just go with Amu already?"

Ikuto pulled his hands back, his face falling into a frenzy of absolute and utter shock as Tadase went on.

"You can just go and be her boyfriend already since she dumped me, saying she wanted someone more exciting and free, well there you go, she basically described you!"

"_What?"_

"So just leave me alone and stop teasing me… The teasing doesn't do anything good, it just makes me feel bad and stupid…"

"…_What?"_

"You might as well just call her now in front of my face, the way you always humiliate me is upsetting enough!"

"…_WHAT?"_

"And another thing-"

"TADASE!"

Tadase jerked, staring at the blue-haired man in shock. Ikuto's breath was ragged, irritation evident on his features.

"…Yes?"

Ikuto put his hands on his face gently, glaring at him.

"Shut. UP!"

Tadase opened his mouth to speak, but let out a surprised yelp when Ikuto forcefully pressed his lips to his own. Tadase fought back for only but a moment, when he took note of how skillfully Ikuto slid his lips over his, how moist and soft they were. He let out a noise of protest, and then gave up, his eyes rolling back into his head, closing.

He put a hand on his chest, opening his mouth, and he gasped as he felt Ikuto's tongue dart into his mouth. Tadase swirled his own around it slowly, unsure of what to do. He sucked gently on the older's tongue, and Ikuto moaned pleasurably, telling Tadase to keep doing that.

The younger teen ran his teeth down the older's tongue, then began sucking on it again, hearing more noises of pleasure. Tadase pulled away slowly, panting.

Ikuto looked down at the blonde, smiling pleasantly at the look he held; his blonde hair was wet and messy, due to the rain and Ikuto's hands. His face was flushed a bright pink, and his eyes looked very incoherent. His lips were swollen into a soft pout, and Ikuto smiled at the cuteness of the young teen; who was turning into a man.

He brushed Tadase's hair back and Tadase blushed, looking down.

"What… What does this mean, I-Ikuto?"

Ikuto smiled, helping the younger up. Tadase took his hand, and began to pull back, to find that Ikuto hadn't let go. His pink eyes clashed with dark blue, sending shivers down his spine.

"It means that I love you."

Tadase blushed, blinking, his mouth opening slightly in his stupor. Ikuto leaned forward, biting the teen's lip, who gasped and let out a soft whimper. Ikuto smiled, sucking on the offended appendage, then pulled back, smiling as he stroked the younger's cheek.

"So?"

Tadase looked up, blushing, a shy smile on his face.

"…So?"

"Do you love me too?"

Tadase leaned his head onto Ikuto's shoulder, sighing.

"…I do."

* * *

Tadase's apartment door swung open with ease, closing just as easily. Tadase clumsily locked the door, not daring to part his lips from Ikuto's. They made their way to Tadase's bedroom, and that door was slammed just as hard as the previous one.

Ikuto threw Tadase on the bed, quickly discarding his shirt, and found that his younger lover had done the same. He sauntered over, crawling onto the bed. Tadase's face was bright pink, and there were a couple of light bite marks on his neck already. Ikuto gazed down, finding a scar in the shape of a mouth on his abdomen, and raised an eyebrow.

"Amu?" He pointed, causing Tadase to blush.

"No, actually."

Ikuto blinked in surprise, kissing the boy's forehead.

"Who?"

"…Kuukai."

Ikuto pulled back, smirking.

"So you were bi this whole time? I knew it!"

Tadase blushed.

"Sh-shut up! I had been dating Amu for a year, and I asked him to help me learn how to take it further!"

"So you're not a virgin?"

Tadase blushed.

"I-I am…"

Ikuto licked his lips, smiling greedily, eyeing the boy up and down.

"Reeeeeally…"

Tadase moved away slightly.

"What… What are you going to do?"

Ikuto leaned into the boy's ear, licking the sensitive spot just beneath his ear, trailing it up next to his earlobe. Tadase shuddered, feeling his libido growing rapidly; if this kept up, he wouldn't be able to think straight.

"Anything you want me to, _Ta-da-se."_

Tadase groaned as Ikuto spoke his name in such a suggestive way, and he groaned again as Ikuto licked his spot. He bucked his hips up, grinding his own growing excitement against Ikuto's, causing the two to gasp in ecstasy at the friction.

Tadase's voice was becoming less coherent, and more breathy.

"Clothes… Ah.. Go…"

Ikuto smiled, understanding, and discarded his pants and boxers, as well as helping the blonde out of his. Ikuto stared at the teen; he really did seem slight girly. He always had a thin, feminine frame, but now it was a bit more toned. You could see he had the muscle of a regular young man, but he was still as skinny as ever. His skin was pale and smooth, like a piece of satin.

Ikuto glanced down and his eyes widened; due to all of these things, you never would guess that he had a dick as big as ten inches. Tadase blushed, smiling knowingly.

"Enjoying the view there, Ikuto?"

Ikuto nodded, placing his hand around the blonde, who moaned loudly. He began pumping his hand, and soon had the blonde screaming out his name in pleasure. Tadase's vocalizations only urged him on further, and he loved it.

He placed Tadase's member into his mouth, and began sucking on it, causing Tadase to gasp out his name, moaning and writhing beneath his touch. Tadase clenched the sheets, his back arching as his orgasm came, beating in his body, forcing him to release the pressure that had built.

Ikuto pulled back, some of the white, sticky substance stuck to his face. Tadase blushed as the older man kissed him, and he spoke between kisses.

"I.. don't know… how you swallowed… that…"

Ikuto smiled.

"You taste good."

Tadase grinned playfully.

"Oh really? Mine turn to find out if the same goes for you!"

Tadase wrapped his legs around Ikuto's hips, spinning him around and Ikuto blinked. He really liked this new, older version of Tadase. He was still the same cute, innocent Tadase he used to be… But now…

Some of that innocence was gone.

Tadase trailed his hand's down the older boy's chest, moving down with the flow of his fingers. Ikuto smiled at the feeling, and smiled wider as Tadase paused when he had reached his destination.

Thinking he wouldn't do anything, Ikuto opened his mouth to tell him it was alright to stop now, but he gasped in shock as Tadase wrapped his hand around the lower part of his dick, taking the head between his lips, sucking on it gently.

Ikuto felt his body shiver in delight as Tadase slipped his tongue into the slit of the older man's much larger erection. Tadase began bobbing his head on the older, causing pants to fill the room. Ikuto fisted the sheets in his hand, biting his lip to keep from moaning in desire.

Tadase began to deepthroat him, and was able to get nine of his whole eleven inches. Ikuto panted in desire, wanting to take the boy, slam him into the wall, floor, _anywhere,_ and screw him senseless.

But it was both their first time; It needed to be special.

Ikuto cried out Tadase's name as he came, and the younger man surprisingly swallowed it all. He crawled up to Ikuto's face, and the blue-haired adult smiled weakly, lifting his head and licking some of the sticky white that had made its way to Tadase's cheek.

Tadase kissed Ikuto, forcing his tongue into the older's mouth, and Ikuto noted that Tadase was actually very demanding during sexual actions; kissing, getting even. It shocked him; he liked it.

Ikuto lifted his fingers to the boys mouth, panting softly.

"Suck."

Tadase obeyed, bringing the fingers into his mouth gently, licking them and sucking on them in such a seductive and alluring way that Ikuto felt as though he would go insane at any moment. He pulled his fingers away, bringing them down, and pushing one into his tight hole.

Tadase let out a noise of pain as the older put another finger in; even though it hurt, he knew it was for the best. After a few moments, Ikuto pushed his younger lover onto the bed, kissing his lips gently.

"I'm not going to lie. It will hurt, but it'll feel good after a while."

Tadase nodded, getting ready to grab the sheets. Ikuto pushed his head in, and Tadase squeaked in pain, and then began to cry, screaming even more as Ikuto fully sheathed himself. Ikuto kissed away Tadase's tears, waiting for him to adjust. Tadase took in a shaky breath and nodded.

"M-move."

Ikuto nodded, pulling out and pushing back in softly, causing Tadase to moan in pain once again. He repeated that action until Tadase's moans of pain, turn into pants and purrs of pleasure.

"Oh, Ikuto! F… Faster…"

Ikuto complied, speeding up his pace into the boy's tight ass; he was in ecstasy. Tadase was small, tight… Like a girl, but with extra benefits. Ikuto smirked at that thought, and began pumping Tadase's dick, who let out a strangled scream of pleasure.

"Ikuto! Faster, harder!"

Ikuto nodded, letting out a soft moan as he pumped faster, and smiled as Tadase's eyes bulged open, and he wrapped his legs around Ikuto's waist.

"Oh my god; there! Right there!"

Ikuto continued to hit Tadase's prostate dead-on, speeding up his pace in the process. Tadase was calling out his name in pleasure constantly, and Ikuto loved the sounds he made.

Ikuto felt his libido growing fully, and he grunted.

"Can't… Go much longer…"

Tadase bit his lip, nodding.

"M… Me too… Ah… IKUTO!" Tadase let out a final cry of his lover's name as his orgasm set, causing him to explode all over Ikuto's hand. This action set Ikuto over the edge, causing him to go near his peak.

"Tadase… I… I.."

"FUCK, CUM IN ME IKUTO!"

Ikuto screamed at that statement, calling out Tadase's name as he shot into the boy. He collapsed onto the bed, holding the younger man in his arms. Tadase snuggled up against him, burying his face into his chest.

Tadase laughed softly.

"Fuck… That was so wrong…"

Ikuto smiled, kissing his forehead.

"…Who cares…"

Tadase smirked up at his lover.

"But next time? I'm pounding you."

Ikuto's eyes widened in shock; Tadase really wasn't innocent anymore.

* * *

There you go. Drink it up, yaoi fans. Drink it up…

~ Kuro wrote:the first part, and the part after the sex.

* Ao wrote: the sex scene ;)


End file.
